


Goose of Tsushima

by CasterShell



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game), Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Gen, Jin is a Goose, Minor Character Death, no beta we die like men, that's the entire premise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasterShell/pseuds/CasterShell
Summary: It is a beautiful day in Tsushima, and Jin is a terrible ghost- um- goose. Jin is a goose. The Ghost is a goose.  That's it. That's the entire plot.These are fluffy/crackfic snippets of goose-Jin being a goose.  He still saves Tsushima.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 32





	Goose of Tsushima

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure fluffy crackfic. Don't worry about the premise, just enjoy the pun.
> 
> It is a beautiful day in Tsushima, and Jin is a terrible goose. He is the best at being a terrible goose.

“Honk.” Jin honked once. Then twice in a row. He waddled his way down the path from his pond to Omi Village. Something was very wrong. Ryuzo hadn’t come to feed him greens today. Ryuzo was going to get what was coming to him. Jin found him, practicing with a bamboo sword. Jin honked, that got his attention. When Ryuzo lowered the sword and turned to face him Jin grabbed it and pulled and tugged until the end cap came off and the thin strips of bamboo spread apart. 

“Jin!” Ryuzo stomped his feet and flailed his arms at him. 

Jin stared at his pet human. He opened his majestic wings and gave a threatening flap. “Honk!” Ryuzo would know what that meant if he knew what was good for him. 

Ryuzo went to get some greens and dough to throw outside of the sparring ring he’d been using. Jin was waiting in the center of the ring like he owned it. Because he did. He was the best goose in Omi village. Ryuzo stood before Jin and flung the food as far as he could, “And leave me alone!” he yelled at Jin.

Jin didn’t speak human. But he knew Ryuzo was apologizing and telling Jin he was a good goose.

Jin was at Komatsu. The river running through the town was nice and full of fish, and the banks were full of sweet grasses that were easy to eat and digest. But his favorite part of the village was the water wheel by the forge. That was where the nice young blacksmith came to talk to Jin. He valued Jin’s input. He couldn’t do his work without Jin’s indispensable advice.

And like clockwork the young man came out with the sunrise to sit by the banks and toss pieces of his breakfast to Jin. Jin ate it, just to be polite, and dabbled in the shallows as the blacksmith talked. 

“And I’m thinking of trying a new folding technique.”

Jin honked once.

“You’re right, stick to what works. But I think that changing the timing of the quenching will make a better tool.”

Jin honked twice.

“Well, nothing ventured nothing gained, right?”

The young man stood and bowed once to Jin. Then he wrapped the cloth band he always kept with him around his chest to keep his sleeves up. Jin didn't know why he would bind his wings like that, humans were odd.

Jin honked his dismissal, the blacksmith could leave now.

“Taka!” The young woman hunter called from the forge. “I’m leaving today to help Kenji with a thing, will you be alright on your own for the week?”

Taka looked back at Jin. 

Jin flapped his wings twice and honked. His blacksmith needed to get going, Jin had other people to see today.

“Yes, Yuna. The goose says it’ll be ok.” Taka called and ran to his sister at the forge doors.

Yuna shook head when he reached her, “You really should stop spending time with it Taka. People will think you’re strange.”

“But he likes me.” Taka protested.

“He bites people.” Yuna glared in Jin’s direction. Jin ruffled his tail feathers and glared right back.

“He’s never bitten me.” Taka said.

Jin preened. He liked his blacksmith, even if his sister deserved every time she’d been bit.

“Here goose-goose. Here goose.” Yuna singsonged.

Jin was awake. He had been since the young huntress had been meters away from him. She crashed through the grass louder than the local dogs. He watched her even with his head folded back and tucked under his wing.

“I’m going to have the warmest blanket this winter.” She said to herself.

Jin waggled his tail. She had to know he was awake right?

“Hold still goose-san.” She whispered and reached forward.

That was close enough. Jin raised his head and hissed. He was comfortable. He didn’t want to move.

The girl ignored him. 

Her hand inched closer. Jin struck.

“OUCH! You stupid goose!” Yuna shrieked and held her bleeding hand. She tried to chase him but Jin stood his ground and batted her arms with his wings.

“AHHHH!” She ran. “Demon goose!” She shouted at him from a safe distance. Jin hissed and ruffled his feathers again, staring until she finally walked away huffing and puffing and crying.

Two days later Jin was picking out molted feathers and dropping them at his pet blacksmith’s feet. The little huntress was standing well back from the pair and glaring with a bandage on her hand. Jin gave his blacksmith the last loose feather he had and honked, once, at the little huntress. She didn’t deserve his feathers.

Norio was meditating. All the monks were meditating. It was a beautiful day so the temple doors had been thrown open to allow light and fresh air inside. It was a beautiful day in Tsushima and Jin was a wonderful goose. Jin waddled in through the open doors. No one noticed him. Which was fine. The monks were good people and left him alone most of the time. 

Norio was especially kind. He was large, like a goose among ducks, and he had a nice voice, and would throw crumbs to Jin when he stayed in the temple pond. Norio was his monk. 

This was why when Jin ate the fruit that had been left for him in front of the nice shiny statue he was very offended when Norio yelled. He was more offended when some of the younger acolytes chased after him with brooms.

“Honk! Honk!” Jin complained as they rudely swept him out the door.

Jin sat on the deck and ruffled his feathers. He flapped his wings and had a nice preen to get everything back in perfect buoyant order.

Jin waddled back in to get _his_ fruit. He was again very rudely swept out of the temple. The monks shut the doors despite the beautiful weather.

Jin was paddling on the temple pond later that day when Norio came by with a peace offering. He tossed small cut pieces of food towards Jin. Jin bolted them quickly and accepted the apology. He swam in a slow circle. “Honk!” he called once.

Norio bowed respectfully as several of his human goslings gathered around to chatter at him and point at Jin. Jin flapped his wings impressively and preened, Norio would tell them what a good and important goose he was.

Jin was at castle Kaneda. He was paddling slowly in the pond as Lady Masako’s sons splashed on the opposite bank. They were loud, and Masako was the one human he avoided. She sat graceful and poised on a bench just below the courtyard's stone retaining wall. She was a swan among sparrows and Jin would not approach her. Ishikawa however…

Jin saw his archer sitting and meditating in the open courtyard above. His eyes were closed. His quiver sat near his hip. Jin waddled forward up the curving path to the courtyard, with intent. No one stopped him. The local retainers respected Jin too much to attempt anything. The ones just visiting were too intrigued by the noble goose to stop him.

Jin cocked his head at the quiver. Feathers on the end of sticks. Humans were odd creatures. Jin reached forward and chewed on one, the shaft was hard. He pulled, it moved but got stuck. Jin pulled harder and the whole quiver toppled, spilling feathered sticks everywhere. Jin helped to scatter them further.

Ishikawa turned and gasped, “You!”

“Honk?!” Jin grabbed one final arrow and dragged it away.

The sensei gave chase and Jin flapped his wings as he ran, gaining speed but not taking off.

“I’ll turn you in to fletching!” Ishikawa shouted as he followed Jin. 

Jin took flight at the short drop before the pond and landed with the smallest of splashes at its center. 

Ishikawa was less coordinated when he went over the retaining wall and nearly landed on Lady Masako.

Jin was a terrible goose. He enjoyed watching swans fight ducks. He enjoyed watching Masako screech at Ishikawa.

Khotun Khan had control of Castle Kaneda. The Jito was captured and locked in his castle rooms. Jin didn’t care about that, because he was a goose.

What Jin did care about was there was a strange man stomping around his pond and his castle. The Kahn stood by the pond, looking at the bright orange and white carp that swam below the surface. Jin didn’t like that. Jin didn’t like him. Those were his fish. This was his pond. Jin waddled up and the strange man stared at him.

Jin waddled closer and the man didn’t move. He watched Jin. Jin bit him, hard, on the hand.

The man shouted something. It was different from the shouts people normally made when he bit them. Jin flapped and beat his wings, battering the man’s arms until he fell backwards. Jin bit and bit until he heard the barking of dogs and was forced to take flight. 

The Kahn died a week later of an infected finger joint that went septic. One of Jin’s bites had been over a knuckle, and geese did not brush their teeth. That combined with storms battering back the ships weakened the invading army, but Jin didn't know that. Jin’s little huntress stormed the castle with a special hook her brother had made. She was accompanied by the sensei and the swan. Jin watched them from the pond.

On his first walk as a free man the Jito came down to Jin's pond. He had a small satchel full of greens and crumbs for Jin. He sat on the bench and threw the morsels in to the water. Jin ate them.

“Honk?” Jin politely asked for more.

“Of course,” The old man said, “You are a good goose,” and he threw more things for Jin to eat.

It was a beautiful day in Tsushima, and Jin was a very good goose.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading.  
> If you want more of goose-Jin I am open to prompts.
> 
> The sentence structure is deliberately short and choppy because everything is from goose-Jin's perspective.
> 
> Khotun Khan is looking at Koi fish in the castle pond. Yes, this is an anachronism because Koi fish were not being bred in the Kamakura period. Koi fish as we know them today originated from plain carp and were bred for their colors at some point in the 1800's. But historical accuracy doesn't matter, because Jin is a goose. :)


End file.
